rossofandomcom-20200213-history
Knight of Gold
Knight of Gold at Rosso's An AbnormalAbnormal [1], he is an up and comming character in Rosso'sRosso's place. Knight, had come into appearance around pages 20,000 + and is known to have frequent moments of inactivity. Knight was previously known as Sgt.Kill {reincarnated} and currently has the nickname "Noggy". Bio: As a child he was abandoned by his parents and was sent to an orphanage. He was taken in by two middle class parents whose names are disclosed. He was kicked out by his adopted parents after domestic struggles and lived a life on the streets; making due with what little he had. It was when he turned 18 when he joined the Gaian army. He was called only to patrol certain territories, however he was greatly paid. He used his payroll to pay for admission to Barton University where he majored in Chemical engineering and Mechanics. He later rejoined the army and quickly climbed the ranks as an able officer. Sgt.Kill, a once honored and distinguished officer of the Gaian Army, now a shell of that man. He was wrongly accused of stealing equipment and arms and trading them to rival armies including the Zurg. He spent years living in confinement in the Grand Durem Prison, where unstable Correctional Officers tortured him on a daily basis. Due to the fall of the Gambino Tower the prison was also destroyed, and he alone stood from the wreckage... He still eventually pursued his goal of bettering the world by trying to save others, however Gaiaman was always there to do it before him. Feeling useless and unredeemed, he robbed Gambino around the time of the G-Lab explosion; barely escaping with his life and the money. He used that wealth to raise his own army to promote honor amongst thread posters and to conquer Gaia and rule peacefully. Sgt had once taken up evil deeds and had justified it with this statement: "In order to achieve peace there must be chaos. And things cannot be built without destruction first." However, his morals were put first when several regulars of Rosso's had attacked innocent bystanders throughout Durem and neighboring towns. Disgusted by the acts, he changed his name to Knight of Gold, turned over a new leaf and had vowed to uphold honor, justice and the cause of the greater good. *'The Sgt days and the Legend of Ajax' When Kill had amassed his army he enlisted the help of a man named Ajax Fleetfoot. A strong and capable officer, Ajax had helped Sgt kill's propoganda campaign against Gaiaman and brought in more officers to strengthen Kill's army. After a brief period, Ajax had left kill's army. This greatly decreased morale of Sgt Kill's forces. Sgt had given up almost all hope on the campaign against Gaiaman and had eventually dismissed the case. A hiatus soon followed, and the army was disbanded, with the exception of two officers, both of which are cousins. Kill had roamed Gaia in search of a place of refuge and had found it in Rosso'sRosso's Place, where he quickly reunited with his former comrade, Ajax. During a colossal fight that occured between Rosso's regulars, he once again fought side by side with Ajax. Though eventually they parted ways and Kill had taken another moment of inactivity. Currently, they do go to Rosso's, however, communication between them has greatly decreased if not stopped. *'Knight's eventual lab accident and current conflicts' Knight had tried to make a serum that would enhance his armor and gadgetry, after a slight malfunction and lack of testing, the machine used to create the serum had blown an electrical fuse and had been the reason why he now can turn into a liquid metal state. He is constantly tempted to return to a life of evil, as evil did have it's freedom and pleasures. However, his will normally gets the better foothold and helps him make the right decision. After several moments of inactivity, he came back in time to witness museum heists. It was at this time where he fought with Panzer in order to try and prevent the heist. Ultimately he failed this task, and realized he was obsolete in technology and general power. He currently strives to upgrade himself. The real Sgt.Kill / Knight of Gold Knight of Gold's real name is Jesse He resides in Connecticut. (Boo) He is not a real Seargent but is enlisted in the Air Force. (Which is pretty cool) And last of all, he loves cookies.